godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susano'o/@comment-26202836-20160325140426
Put it this way: If you were expecting another Borg Camlann or Scorpion Knight clone, YOU'RE WRONG. Susano'o is not any other Borg clone, it's a "God-killer"-killer. It's a walking disaster with a taste (very, very exquisite one) for God Arcs/God Eaters, which explains its appearance. Don't worry, with a bit of know-hows even a God Eater-killer will fall victim to his prey. Rule 1: He's insanely weak to blades. As the unbounding tips suggests, ANY blade, if given enough hits and Impulse Edges for Long Blades, will eventually bring him down. The best blade for this job, in my personal preference, is the Buster because repeatedly whacking his back legs will eventually trip Susano'o, leaving his tail blade open to whacking sessions. As well as rendering him open to any other damage via shooting or part-breaking. That, and if you remember Borg Camlann, whose shields are weaker to Crush than Pierce or Sunder. Busters are also handy because, unlike the Borg trio, whose back legs' defence towards Crush spikes dramatically in rage, Susanoo's back legs remain weak to Crush damage. Which means, if you're in a solo brawl with Susanoo, try to trip him so that you have a bit of time to do some things: a. shatter the fella's tail-sword, b. fire pierce-based shots at his mouth and pray it shatters, c, Devour him for ammo (Gatling Burst is the one you should get lots of) or d. keep whacking his back legs so that once he stands, he'll trip again. And again if you repeat. Rule 2: Gun choice for this fella is simple: Either a Divine or purely raw sniper, or an Assault with good Pierce/Divine will do. Create pierce-based shots such as Advanced Piercing shots, shots that explode into shrapnel and hit repeatedly at the same place, or lasers. Trip or stun Susanoo, then open fire on his mouth. Deal enough damage and his mouth should break. Note that unlike the Borg trio, Susanoo does NOT have an obvious mouth. His "mouth" is referring to his chest, where a Borg Camlann's mouth usually is. Shoot pierce bullets into his chest and you should see red sparks flying (meaning higher damage taken). Rule 3: Visual Cues. All boss Aragami (medium and large are considered boss Aragami) usually have cues as to what they will do. In Susanoo's case: 1) Clamps his Devourer Shields: His guarding stance. From here he can chain into several moves: either his tail-spin, a forward charge, tail stabbing or simply reopen his arms. For safety, stand under him while you're guarding. 2) Devourers getting big: Susanoo's Triple Devour. Don't stand in front and you're OK. Stand in front, and you'll feel the pain of your God Arc biting you. Except that's not your God Arc, and he does it three times in a row. 3) Screeching: This one cue is your only guide as to what he'll do. Usually if he's not staggered, Susanoo screeches if he's about to tail-stab forward, randomly, backwards-slam his tail or do the Scorpion Spin. The latter is more dangerous because he now has an upgraded Scorpion Spin 2, which adds a bonus spin that pushes him forward. 4) Tail gatling spray: Susanoo screeches before rapidly firing using his tail God Arc. The shots are Divine-based L shots that leave a pillar at where they hit. Your safest bet is to hold your guard if you're in front of the fella. If not... it's basically a free chance for you to attack. Suggested Gear: Gun: Anything that comes with high Divine/Pierce stats. By Rank 6, you can choose either the Tosca (which has no skills), Spiral Tower (Frugal to save OP, Sluggish to slow you down), Gastraphetes (for people who don't bother with element damage), Andar (whose Spark Exposure Down doesn't help here) or SG Gatling (Increased form-change speed and item duration). Blade: Busters in general. Of course, more Crush, more Fun. Shield: Your pick. I personally use Lowe Schild (Dyaus Pita) for increased Burst time, or Tankei Armor (Kongou buckler) for damage boost. Upgrades: Your pick, again. I'm too lazy to bother increasing defense so I took Ranged Kit 2(Trigger Happeh) and Devour Kit for material farming. Happy killing a God-killer!